


February Fifth

by orphan_account



Category: Eureka
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, focusing on the positive:  Stark was back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February Fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elynross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elynross/gifts).



> Contrary to the byline, this is _not_ by elynross, but by some delightful soul who desires to remain anonymous. Thank you! --elynross

Okay, focusing on the positive: Stark was back. Ally was happy, no longer stuck with raising the baby alone. Even Jack would admit that having one of the brightest, if most annoying, people who'd ever lived back home was good for everyone in Eureka. He couldn't begrudge the effort it'd taken to reverse the dematerialization.

Much.

Jack's arm twitched.

"I need that," he said.

"You can have it back in a minute," said the voice from the back of his head as his arm moved to pick up something. Their arm.

"I need it now. We, um, have to pee."


End file.
